


Her Nothing

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange





	Her Nothing

Entrou no ônibus e passou pela roleta à procura de um lugar. Nos bancos do fundo havia apenas uma garota de mechas loiras. Sentou-se perto da janela oposta e abriu a bolsa preta de caveiras para guardar o troco. Com o canto dos olhos, percebeu que a garota estava de cabeça baixa, chorando disfarçadamente. Pensou em oferecer um lenço, mas não tinha um. Remexeu nos bolsos interno da bolsa e achou uma embalagem com balas, as duas últimas. Passou para o banco ao lado e estendeu a mão com as balas para a desconhecida. A garota olhou por um momento a mão estendida e ensaiou um sorriso fraco. Pegou a bala e murmurou um agradecimento.

Passou o percurso todo observando a outra pelo reflexo da janela. Parara de chorar, mas continuava com a cabeça baixa, os fios loiros cobrindo-lhe a face. Encarava os próprios tênis rubros e abraçava uma bolsa xadrez azul escuro. Antes de descer, conferiu seu rosto no vidro para ver se a maquiagem não estava borrada ou os olhos avermelhados e por um segundo cruzou o olhar com o reflexo do outro lado, a garota da bala lhe encarando. Levantou-se para puxar a campainha e posicionou-se em frente à porta. Olhou para a garota ruiva sentada e lhe deu um sorriso que, diferente do anterior, era um sorriso de agradecimento. Afinal, solidariedade, pura e simples, ainda existia.


End file.
